


Couldn't Find The Mallet

by torakko



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Rape, post DDC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakko/pseuds/torakko
Summary: Seija wants the mallet, but she couldn't find it. She rewards herself in another way.





	

Shinmyoumaru came running into Sekibanki’s home by the lake, tears running down her cheeks and her face red, her breath in heaves. Sekibanki looked up from what she was doing and her eyes glittered with surprise. 

 

“Princess?” She said. “What’s the matter..?”

 

“I-I s-s-saw Seija… S-Se-S-Seija…” Shinmyoumaru mumbled, sobbing and collapsing onto her knees. “S-Sei-Seija…” 

 

“What did that Amanojaku do..?” Sekibanki asked. She thought that the threats and manhunt for the youkai would have kept her in hiding. 

 

“S-Sei-Seij…” 

 

Wakasagihime heard the sobbing and pulled herself into Sekibanki’s home, looking at the small girl with concern in her eyes. “Sukuna-san..?” 

 

“S-Sh-Sh-She r-ra-ra…” Shinmyoumaru’s voice quieted.

 

_ Seija entered the Shining Needle Castle silently, her objective clear in her mind. Steal the mallet, and then Shinmyoumaru would come crawling back to her and be forced to start the revolution up again.  _

 

_ Shinmyoumaru sat on her mat, eating, when there was a scuffle in the hallway, and Seija appeared. There was an evil grin on her face, and Shinmyoumaru drew her needle blade in front of her. Seija kicked it out of her hands almost instantly, pushing the Inchling down onto her hands and knees. The Amanojaku used the tip of Shinmyoumaru’s blade to cut the girl’s obi and kimono clean off, and her expression softened briefly when she pushed her dripping member into the Inchling’s small core. Shinmyoumaru let out a squeak, struggling fiercely. She reached behind her and tugged on Seija’s waist, trying to get her hips free. The Amanojaku slammed into Shinmyoumaru, grunting a little as she thrusted each time. Tears ran down the Inchling’s cheeks, and she grunted and cringed as she was violated.  _

 

_ “Stop! Seija, no!!” She cried, her voice breaking. “Stop! No!!” She tugged at whatever part of Seija she could reach. “Seija stop it!” She screamed, pain flooding through her body as Seija’s shaft plunged deeper. Saliva leaked from her mouth and ran down her throat, it mixing with the tears and sweat of the Inchling. Seija pulled Shinmyoumaru’s hair roughly, biting into her neck until she tasted blood on her tongue. Shinmyoumaru’s body spasmed, and she hit an orgasm that she didn’t want any part of. “I hate you, Seija, I hate you!!” She yelled, squirming her small body underneath the Amanojaku. Seija picked the Inchling up so that she couldn't struggle as easily, and the Inchling stopped squirming, her eyes going dull. “I hate you!!” She repeated, and Seija released, a lot of it pulsing from Shinmyoumaru's core. Seija pulled out and left. _

  
_ Seija was livid, for the mallet was hidden somewhere. She had gotten her satisfaction from the Inchling brat regardless. She even felt enough hate to bring herself to an actually pleasurable orgasm. She'd never felt healthier. She was glowing with happiness. _


End file.
